Rouge Knight
by tutcat
Summary: R12 sw Crossover old ways change, new beginings. So that is why Nodoka fights that way chapt 6
1. Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Star wars

A/N: Big time crossover later

_Thought_

Rouge Knight

Chapter 1 :

The day for Tendo Nabiki started out like all days. First, the daily fight spar of the Saotome dual awakened her. Next, her half-dead sleep walks to the breakfast table for her morning pick me up of coffee. This day however changed once everyone gathered to have breakfast.

She knew something was different about today but for the life of her, she could not wrap her brain around it. She looked around to figure it out. Aunty Saotome was like her normal self (hair, kimono, makeup, and posture perfect). The two idiot's (her dad and the panda) in their respectful places. Kasumi passing out plates and serving food to everyone. Akane setting next to Ranma with a scold on her face (_what did Ranma do this time?_). In addition, Ranma-chan (a.k.a. Ranko) looking at his her mother aunt with a smile on her face.

_That did not belong_. She thought. _What is Ranko up to_? Her thoughts where interrupted before she could get her mind fully online. When Kasumi placed a dark chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing, chocolate chunks, and a lit candle in front of her.

"Happy birthday Nabiki!" said Kasumi. Every one looked their way and had a surprised look on their faces. Well all but two did, Nabiki noticed.

"Thank you Kasumi, I knew you would remember what today was. _Even if I kind of forgot it was my birthday_."

"Don't mention it Nabiki. I would never forget your birthday. Because it is your birthday, I made your favorite bento. Though how you can put away that much chocolate no one would ever know." she said with a chuckle.

"That is one secret that will never be told." Nabiki laughed back. She then looked at her father and sister to see what they had to say. However, as always it seemed that they had forgot again and planed on going out to get something later that day as a last minute thing. Before either could say their customary "I want to give it to you later today." Aunty spoke up.

"Nabiki do you have plans tonight?"

"None at the moment, Why?"

"You do now, I have a night on the town all planned out for you."

"You didn't have to do that for me aunty. I don't deserve anything like that."

"Yes you do, it is my thanks for what you do for everyone in this home and the help you gave me for the rebuild of my home. Now no arguments young lady you will take this night out and enjoy it to its fullest."

"Yes aunty."

Nabiki wondered what did Aunty Saotome had in store for her. Her thoughts were on her night on the town that she barely stop to wonder why Akane kept on frowning and why Ranma still kept a smirk on her face.

"Ah sis." when Nabiki looked Akane's way. "What do think is going on?"

"Have no clue and knowing Aunty anything could happen."

"True but why did she have **Ranko** stay home today. The baka is probably has something to do with all this."

"We'll soon find out wont we. Though I am curious of what she has planned out for me of all people." They did not say anything else the rest of the trip to school. Both in deep thought. One in anticipation and the other about a pigtailed red head. School was just about the same for both (Akane spent almost if not half the day holding buckets in the hallway). The final bell for the day marked the start of probably the most exiting time of Nabiki's young life.

First thing to happen when she stepped out of the school building was the sensation of flight. It took a few seconds for her brain to process the information it was receiving.

Fast movement

strong arms holding me

movement not in same direction as home

warm body

rooftop travel

hard chiseled chest

speed increasing

very good smelling

Process complete, verdict either I just was kidnapped as my sister always is or Ranma is taking me somewhere. Therefore, she looked up into the face of the one who had her in his arms. To find that it was Ranma that had her. "Ranma what is going on?"

"No time… talk after… must concentrate… can't miss train." was all she got from him. Then he began to go even faster.

Ten minutes later, the two reached the train station and landed on the platform to a train that had just began its final boarding call. The two made it threw the doors two seconds before they closed. Once they found an empty cabin, they sat down for the trip. When the time came, Ranma pulled out the tickets and showed them to the ticket man. The whole time not letting Nabiki sees them.

"Saotome you said you would talk so talk."

"Mama set it up so I have to follow what she says to do. Other than that have no clue."


	2. Night out

Chapter 2

Nabiki was still at loss two hours later when their train arrived at their stop. She tried multiple times to get Ranma to give her a clue what was up but she never was able to get anything from him. (He truly did not know what was up but she did not need to know that.) Once again just after leaving the train Ranma picked her up and roof-hopped at high speeds. To her it was towards the "downtown" aka RICH side of town. Half an hour later, they stopped just short of a high-class hotel.

Ranma put Nabiki down and began to lead the way to the front door. "Saotome, even if I would love to go in there with you. I do not think you have that kind of money for a room here." She asked slyly trying to get a rise out of him.

"You may be right, but mama reserved it and paid for you to stay here." Nabiki did not know which surprised her more Ranma teasing back or the fact that she would be staying at this plush hotel. (The former leading by the way.) After checking in, at the reception desk, to get their keys. Only to find out, the reservation was for one room with a single bed with both their names on it. If they both do not stay, the room is not to be given. After a little get together, and finding out that the room prepaid for with no refund, they decided to stay (sleeping arrangements pending). The room ended up being one of the "Honeymooner's" suites. Large Queen Size bed with satin sheets, 60" wide screen T. V., full kitchen, and a spa/tub in the bathroom.

Ranma being the first to walk in the kitchen area spotted a note attached to the refrigerator. Therefore, he pulled it off and read it.

Dear son

Do not let Nabiki see this letter. I know it is you because the first place you would go after seeing a place like this would be the kitchen. Nabiki would be checking out all the benefits of the room. (Ranma looked up to where Nabiki was only to find she was doing just that.) Now to what I do not want Nabiki to know. In the pantry is two items each labeled to their respective owner. The two of you are to put these on and follow the directions on the card left in yours. I want you two to have great time away from any worries.

Love, Mom

P.s. I know about the gift you want to give her. I just want to let you know that I am proud of you and approve of it.

P.s.s. What happens there stays there!

Ranma silently thanked his mother for her approval, than pulled out a lighter and burned the letter. Opening the pantry had been a total shock. What he found were two large rectangular white boxes. One with his name and the other with Nabiki's. Taking a quick peak at his he was not surprised at what he found. Therefore, he picked them both up and brought both boxes to the bed, which Nabiki noticed.

Nabiki on the other hand just finished reading a note she found while looking around for the sixth time.

Nabiki,

Do what you have always wanted to do with no regrets. Have fun, let yourself go you never know if you will ever get the chance to again.

What happens there stays there!

Ranma has something for you. The two of you need to get ready you have reservations for dinner.

Love, Aunty

P.s. Keep an open mind…

After reading it one last time, she noticed that Ranma put two boxes down on the bed with one of them having her name on it. Putting the letter in her pocket, she walked over next to him. "What are the boxes for Saotome?"

"There part of what my mom has set up for the night. All I know is that we are to ware what is in it. After that we are to follow the directions that were left in my box."

"Do I even want to know what is in them?" she asked with a smirk "Knowing your mother's choice in clothing, I have an idea what she got us."

"Well lets take quick baths and get dressed we do not have that much time"

"Sure, whatever you say Saotome."

Hour later the bellman held open the front door for two women to walk out. The two said their thanks and strolled their way off. While walking to their destination the two were receiving looks from almost all the men and a few women. Most of the men were walking into things because of staring so much. Some of the women were making snide comments about the two but in the back of their minds realizing if they looked that good, they would dress that way also.

The taller of the two wore a RED (fire engine) Leather skin tight mid-upper thigh dress with the same color 6" stiletto heal shoes. Green mid thigh hose (leaving one inch of skin showing under the dress) on her legs. Green chocker with a ruby inlaid in it. Emerald earrings and green purse were also apart of the attire. Lipstick and Eye shadow were also red. The dress itself was something you would normally find from Felix of H. wood. (A/n: don't want to be sued so the name change) Plunging neckline, which stopped just under the bellybutton with only a small chain connecting the two sides under the breast? The dress from under the armpit to the end of the dress had a split. It had green nylon string going back and forth tied at the bottom. (This allows you to adjust the dress to fit perfectly) Her partner had on the same outfit but was in opposite colors. Green dress, shoes, lipstick and eye shadow, Ruby earrings, red purse and Chocker with an emerald. Unlike the taller one, the shorter had hair that came down to the back of her knees tied up in twin braids. Both women just seemed to radiate sex and both seemed to be very relaxed.

The two had no problems or advances at them for the first half and hour in their walk. They had been ahead of schedule, which ended up being a good thing. To much their both surprise when half a block away from the restaurant the shorter of the two was snatched into an ally. Once she was in the ally, she was pushed up against a wall. Before she could react, she had a body pressed up on her with a knee wedged in between her legs. She then received a passion filled kiss and hands grabbing her butt.

Nabiki blinked than blinked again. _I did not just see some housewife get the drop on Saotome_. She blinked again. _Sure enough, that homemaker did get the drop on her. _By then, she noted that Ranko had stopped putting up a fight and was starting to be an active participant. _ This would definitely would be some blackmail stuff that I would normally record and use but then again, what happens here stays here._ Nabiki walked in to the ally after making sure nobody was paying any attention. She walked up behind the woman, put one hand on her left breast and snaked the other inside the woman's panties.

Fifteen minutes later

Nabiki and Ranko walked out of the ally leaving a very satisfied homemaker trying to put her cloths back on in it proper place. (She never did find her panties) They arrived at the restaurant five minutes early so they were able to go to the restroom to freshen up before being seated. Dinner was uneventful, Ranko eating with exultant manners, minor table talk (never bringing up what had just happened outside in the ally), and good music.

The club that they ended up at after dinner was a surprise to the two of them. It ended up being a female's only club. The club had private booths along the outer rimmed walls. There also were about 20 tables scattered around a large dance floor. Two well stocked bars on either side of the club. The music was not overbearing, just loud enough that you had to talk up but not yell. The club when they entered was only half-full, but taken the line of cars going into the parking garage, would be filled within the hour or so. A good portion of the club attendees and staff stopped what they were doing when they stepped in. Finding a booth was not that hard, what was different about it was that each had a small locker to put your purse or other things in so you did not have to carry it with you everywhere you went. Nabiki saw a few people she knew from other clubs that she had been to and struck up conversations with them showing Ranko what she should or should not do. In addition, she explained what some words or actions mean in a place like this. After a while, the two separated for an hour of dancing and or drinking with different people. By the time, the place closed both Ranko and Nabiki had ended up in private booths on two or three separate occasions. Both had many phone numbers in their purses. The club called a cab for them to take them back to the room.

Once the two were back in the suite, Nabiki chose to get ready for bed first so she went to the bathroom to change. When she returned she found Ranko in a green Chemise. "Was that also in your box Saotome?"

"Actually no Nabiki, I got this last week. You like?" Ranko spun around to let Nabiki get a look at it.

"Absolutely, so what is the getup for?" Not taking her eye's of the red headed bombshell.

"Nothing really, it was the only thing I had brought with me other than my normal clothes. That reminds me." She walked over to her pants pocket and pulled something out. After that, she walked over to Nabiki.

Nabiki took a good look at Ranko. She noticed she was flushed (from drinking?) and somewhat nervous. "And what would that be?"

"What I have here is your birthday present. It is something that took me a long time to come up with. I did not want it to be something someone else may give you and it had to be valuable to you. Therefore, I decided to get you something that I know even Kuno would put his fortune up for to get this. That is why I'm giving it to you."

"…"

"Here." Ranko handed the parcel to Nabiki and waited. Nabiki looked at what she was given. After a couple of times looking at it making sure that she was seeing what she was seeing. She looked back up to Ranko "Are you sure that you want to give me this? This is something very precious I do not deserve something like this from you."

"That is where you are wrong Biki-chan you know as well as I do that I wouldn't give that to just anyone. You and Kasumi are the only ones that I would think of handing these two. We both know it is not in her at this moment to receive something of this nature."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Seeing the red head nod "Alright, I'll be back in a minute." A few minutes later Nabiki walked back in the room. "So what do you think?"

Ranko's eyes were as big as dinner plates as she looked at Nabiki taking in all the changes. Nabiki went from a 5'8" 125lbs sex goddess who was toned but had great curves to a 6'8" 225lbs Greek god who was cut and had the tone of a boxer. She had brown hair, while he was a natural Albino. Ranko glanced down about the hip area. "…" She walked up to Nabiki and looked up to see her/his grey "bunny eyes". "Well Nika, it's a good thing I called mom while we were at the club."

"Nika...? Sure, why not. Why is that Ranko-chan?"

Grabbing Nika's hand and leading him to the bed. "I had mom reserve the room until Monday. It is a shame that it just happens to be a Four day weekend too."


	3. New style

Chapter 3

Ranko woke up to something she never thought would ever happen to her. First, she was naked, but that has happened many a time in the last couple of months. She was in bed with someone, again which has happened multiple times. However, this time, for the first time it was with a man. If it were not for the fact that she was the one that brought the man and the man was really a woman, she would have freaked big time. Now that she was sober and not in a lust haze she took a real good look at the sleeping man she had named Nika.

_Man he is huge. Then again, I am small, but he is almost two feet bigger than I am. Mama did say that it had been due to malnutrition._ She noticed his hair and face. _He still looks like Nabiki somewhat, very handsome … Is it me or is everybody with a gender bender curse, have strange colored hair? Must be the water, then again … Shampoo and the rest… that is it, I should have noticed it before. The spring water is not just spring of drowned girl or guy, its spring of drowned "**Amazon** Girl/Guy". Boy the old ghoul will have a cow now that she has no hold on me._

She was so happy that she did not realize that she had begun to snuggle up to Nika and had placed a citron appendage in a place of opportunity. She then scooted back, to sit up and look at the rest of Nika. That was when she felt something, which again her sober mind had not ever experienced. It was weird, she should not like having that particular thing in that particular place but for some reason it did not bother her. _As long as it was with this person or one other I could think of._ She sat up and shifted her position to get more comfortable. The feelings she got from just doing that were amazing to her. _If doing just that was that good…_ So she slowly raised herself up tell she could feel that she was almost al the way off it and stopped and shuttered. _That felt_… having never felt this way except when she was with some of the women she had been with. The only difference was that she felt electrical sparks coming off him as well. _Here goes nothing_. She let go of her weight and felt a crash of pleasure that was more than she had ever felt before. Even the times she had an orgasm when been with the women, at least to her mind, it did not compare to what she felt just now. … She lifted herself again, and then lowered herself at a slow rate. "Hmmm." She placed her hands on Nika's chest for better balance. Working up a good pace, she began to use the techniques that her mother had shown her. She was already cut off from the world around her ten seconds into the ride or she would have noticed Nika's eyes opening.

Nabiki woke up to something she had not ever thought might happen in her short life. Waking up naked, with a butt naked Ranko laying on her has happened many a time especially in the last month or so. Half the time, Kasumi was on the other side of the red head. No that was not the problem no it was that she was a he this time. _That was weird, not bad but weird._ Having Ranko (she nor does Kasumi think of or call her by Ranma when she is a girl any more) give her that packet of instant guy spring for her present was a trip. Knowing that Ranko was still a guy at heart and only liked girls was why she had to confirm with her if that was what she really wanted. The rest of the night was a blur for her once she had changed. _I wonder what it was like to have sex as a man. Being I remember nothing._ He looked at the red head and smiled. _She is so beautiful I can see what everybody see in her. I do not think I would mind being with you for the rest of my life…_ that was when Ranko began to wake up, so he closed his eyes to fake that he was a sleep. He felt Ranko stare a him for a few minutes than the girl began to snuggle. _Must have liked what she saw_. He thought with a smirk. That was when he noticed for the first time that he was hard at the time (morning wood). _Hope she does not notice_. But as guys all around have noticed if you make that particular wish it would eventually happen. Therefore, it did but Ranko did not react the way he had thought she would. In just sitting up and repositioning herself. … If it was not for the pleasure, being so new to him, (sober side) and the fact that his body was already over it. He would have blown his cover (wad) and exposed that he was actually awake. A few seconds later, he felt the red head begin what was to begin a half a day, endurance workout session.

After watching Nika pass out for the final time, and just before following him into unconsciousness she remembered how it came to this. _It all started with a simple request_. then she passed out.

"Yo Ranma," when the said person acknowledged the person that had called him "you're the best Martial Artist around right?" When he got, the confirming nod that he had expected. "Then I challenge you to do something that no one has done yet."

Ranma had almost lost it when Michael (exchange student) one of his newest friends had asked him the first question. Nevertheless, was intrigued at what he had in mind, with the challenge. "What do you have in mind, which I would have to do to prove it?"

"Oh nothing to hard for someone, of your caliber." Michael had learned early on what buttons to push to get Ranma to do something (even if both knew that it was only done for appearances sake). "Here." He handed over a large duffle bag and a plastic bag with ten DVDs in it. "If you do not have a DVD player, use your PS2 like I had shown you last weekend."

"What is this stuff for and what has this stuff have to do with your challenge?"

"Well, it is the tools and reference material needed for the challenge. You see, what I want you to do is come up with an **Anything Goes Light saber** Martial arts." The face fault from Ranma was felt for blocks away.

"You have got to be kidding me! You want me to come up with new martial arts from THAT anime. I could see it now, fighting Kuno with an art similar to his kendo with "force" powers. Might have to use a mix of Chi and Ki to copy those force pow…ers … … … Bwahahahahaha!" Michael at that began to sweat drop. "No problem I will do it!"

"What?"

"I'll do it. Do you not see, if I am able to do this not only will the old freak and my old man have to make me a master. However, the look on Kuno's face when I beat the living tar out of him with a style similar to his but not the same would be priceless. For the freak and pops if they do not make me a master I will have my own art I could go to when I abandon the school to be it is grandmaster. It is a good thing that I had already figured out new and better ways to do all of pops forbidden techniques. Same for the Amazon moves I learned form the old _ghoul_."

"Whatever man, in the bag are the instructions to the sabers. READ the whole thing, those things hurt very badly if they hit any part of your body. In addition, I made all the different types shown in the show. I expect beginners, advance, and master kata for each type if not you loose. I do not expect you to have all the force powers but you must at least have some."

"OK, ok, ok, I get it. How long for at least a working stile do I have?"

"Two weeks."

""TWO WEEKS!" Ranma was beside himself. He could not believe Michael said he only had two weeks to get it up.

"Yep, two weeks should be enough time for kata and training scrolls at the novice level in at least two styles. They need to be up to standard. They will be tested by a panel of at least two no more than six masters." He held out his hand to stop Ranma from saying anything. "If your going to do it, you will do it right. The testing will be held here in the gym. I will arrange for the masters and all the legal red tape. Are you still up to it or are you a chicken?"

"I'm no chicken, can I at least have three weeks you know as well as me that my writing is not the best. And you're right as usual about doing this the right way."

"Fine, three it is so we have a deal?"

"What do you get if I don't make it and what do I get if I do?"

"If you loose you go on a "**DATE**" kiss and the whole nine, with Kuno in public. If you win you get your freedom from the freak and your old man."

Ranma mulled over it for a while thinking of the pros and cons of the challenge, the dates, and the freedom he could earn. "You have yourself a deal." Then shook hands with Michael. "See you in three weeks looser." Michael laughed at that. The two had become great friends over the three months he had been at the school so far. Michael did not treat Ranma as anything other that of a friend in either form. He had actually spent some time to show Ranma what he had been doing wrong in his studies and showed him an easier way to learn them. Since then Ranma's grades have ski rocketed and was now in the top 5 of the school with all the extra credit and special projects that he had done to raise his grades (only a select few knew this). Only Kasumi knew that he was taking night classes at a local Tech. school to learn more about how the world worked. She found that out one night when he was working in her kitchen making improvements to the frig. He had told her what he was doing when she asked and swore to not tell anyone about it.

When Ranma made it home, he placed all the stuff he did not need in his secret place in the kitchen that he had made one night. He had shown Kasumi the spot so she could use it if she needed to. "Kasumi I will be in the dojo if you need me." Giving her one of his famous killer smirks then walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok Ranma, I will call you when dinner is ready" Kasumi blushed. _Oh my, if little sis does not get her act right … and he keeps maturing at this rate …_ her blush started going nuclear as she started fantasizing about the pigtailed man. She had no longer thought of him as a boy when she found out that he was going to night school. What she did not see, do to her eyes being closed, at the time was Nabiki walking in.

"Now what do we have here, hmm? Is my older sis fantasizing about someone, hmm?" teased Nabiki. She had said this low so only Kasumi would hear it. When she saw Kasumi's glow get even brighter she went for the kill. Kasumi had no defense for that kind of ribbing so she went the only way she could.

"Well if my information is correct, someone has been doing more than just mentally fantasizing about someone." she fired back. That brought Nabiki up short and signaled a touch. "I know that was uncalled for but it was all I could do."

"I know, I know, are we still on for tonight? Ranma won't be back until 2 am once he leaves for class."

"Yeah, we are still on."

Once in the dojo, Ranma pulled out the instructions to the sabers and began to read them. They were very simple push button operation and easy maintenance. What intrigued him was how it worked. It was simply an advanced stun stick on roids. The paper work said it was like 10 tazzer guns hitting you at once. In addition, it had said that a near miss would numb the skin in that area for a few minutes. There were some other points but the most pertinent was to only touch the handles or get shocked. There was also a dial on it to lower the zap; it had settings of 1, 5, and 10 for novice, advance, and master. Ranma then began to worry that he would have to keep stopping to recharge the sabers when practicing. Only to find out that the motion of the saber would let the unit inside recharge. Only if he had hit someone, five or more times back to back that it would discharge too much.

After reading, he pulled out the sabers to look at them. He had three regular ( 3'), two double (one could come apart to act as paired sabers), and two long sabers ( 5'). Taking one of the regular ones and looking at it, he notices some of the fetchers. Like the outside of the blade was a mesh on the out side of hard rubber. The blade itself was about an inch and a half thick cylinder rounded on top. The handle was two inches thick. It even had the look of one of the sabers of the show. Wanting to test it out he pushed the on switch. The hair on the back of his neck raised up the second he pushed the button. He just knew not to touch the blade even if he had not just pushed the button himself. Knowing he was going to have to feel it to know what to avoid. Therefore, he tapped his leg with it.

**ZIRK!**

Sixty seconds later Ranma woke; back up hair all spiked up with a hole in is pant leg. _Won't do that again._ after a few practice swings and resetting the saber to novice, Ranma began a kata he learned for swords.

Zirk

Zirk

Zirk

Zirk "Arrrgg" he screamed in frustration. Kasumi had just came in to tell him that dinner would be ready in 15 minutes when she saw Ranma get hit that last time and yell.

"Oh my, Ranma what is wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I do not know Kasumi, I know I am doing the kata correct but its not working like it should."

"Could it be that you are doing a kata for a single plane that is sharp unlike a weapon that is sharp on all planes?" Ranma took in what she had said and thought of it in the new way she had pointed out. Once he did, he rethought the kata he was trying to perform with the new changes. After a few tries he hit pay dirt.

"Yataa!" he yelled. He then moved over to Kasumi to hugged her and gave her a toe-curling kiss. After releasing her, he walked out of the dojo to the house to clean up for dinner not once realizing what he had just done. "You're a life saver Kasumi thanks." he called back.

Nabiki found Kasumi still standing where Ranma had kissed her five minutes later with a glazed look in her eyes and a small trickle of blood coming out of her nose. Taken notice to some of the clues around her she knew what must have happened but she was not one to trample on Kasumi so she did the best thing she could to wake the girl from her fantasy. "Kasumi if you do not wake soon Akane is going to go in the kitchen and we all know what will happen then." Just as she expected Kasumi came out of her haze. "I want details later sis. Wipe your nose before we go back in."

Dinner was just like other days in which Ranma would finish his meal then complement Kasumi earning a one-way trip out of the house via Mallet-sama Airlines, so he could go to school without the two idiots and Akane knowing it. This time unlike others Kasumi jumped in Akane's ass for doing so in her own way of doing things (making Akane do the dishes and the hot water heater some how was not working during Akane's turn to take a bath).

Ranma had made a big brake thru with what Kasumi had said to him. By the time the three weeks were up, he had advanced kata for each type of weapon. He even was able to do some of the force moves as well, even if those had not began to show themselves, till two days ago.

Ranma-chan was coming home early from night school it was a half day that day and she had forgot about it. When she got to the Tendo home she felt something she had for a while but she had only had felt the reminisce of before. This time she was getting the full brunt of it. Cloaking herself in her version she disappeared completely. Following that feeling she had she moved to the source of the energy to the dojo. Using a technique she learn from some ninja she knew she phased through the wall to enter the dojo. What she saw amazed her. Nabiki and Kasumi were sparing. Nabiki had fighting fans and Kasumi had a Naginata. She leaned against the wall still cloaked and watched the two fight. At first, she had thought that they had each other's weapons; they just did not match what she thought of the two. She had figured that Nabiki would go for the power and strength was Kasumi would be all finesse. Nevertheless, as it went on she found she was wrong Nabiki's speed and flexibility verses Kasumi's unnatural control and force. After some time she figured out that, it was a point verses deathblow match. Nabiki had to get 100 points before Kasumi could get a clean deathblow in to her. A clear deathblow only counted if the blow would have been instant death. Head, neck, and heart the rest only counted as a point for Kasumi. A point for Kasumi subtracted five from Nabiki. The points were like that due to the fact that Nabiki would rattle of 15 to 20 straight before Kasumi could get one in. However, that one point would punish Nabiki physically. In the end, Nabiki took the spear end of the Naginata to the forehead to end the match with her points at 99. The blow had launched her five meters back and she landed at Ranma-chan's feet. That was when she felt Kasumi doing something with the WA of the dojo. Using her aura, chi, and Ki senses she was faintly able to trace what Kasumi was doing. That was when Kasumi made a pushing motion towards her. What she felt was what she could only describe as if Kasumi was next to her and pushed her herself. The push had knocked her down; by the time, she regained herself she had found Kasumi standing over her with the spear end at her neck.

"Whoever you are show yourself or …" Ranma-chan knew what was left out. Therefore, she dropped her cloak to the surprise of both Kasumi and Nabiki. "Ranma-chan what are you doing here?" Kasumi removed the weapon and placed it back on the rack.

"Tonight was a half day. I watch you two and I have to say you two are great. At least know I know what that energy that I kept feeling when I got home was." Nabiki looked at Kasumi with a look that had I told you so wrote all over it. "Kasumi what was that; that you did at the end there could you teach me?"

"I am sorry Ranma-chan, but I can not teach it. It is a technique from my mother's art." Kasumi said sadly.

"That's ok Kasumi, even if I wont be able to learn your mother's art I could help both of you with at least the weapon side of it." both Kasumi and Nabiki's eyes opened wide at that. "I will have to study your styles while I sleep tonight but I should have something for you by dinner." Ranma left after that. As he was disappearing, they both could hear him say. "Seeing them spar like that all sweaty and stuff made them look sexy defiantly sexy. Good thing the tomboy did not hear that." Both girls were blushing at that.

"I do believe Michael has been a good thing for Ranma." Kasumi looked a Nabiki for clarification. He is an exchange student that Ranma has been hanging with these last three months. He has help Ranma with his grades and life in general. Did you know that Ranma as of yesterday was second in all of the school just .045 points behind?" Kasumi shook her head but smiled at that. "what I hear is that he has also been making his own martial arts school." At that, Kasumi's smile dropped, she knew what that could mean and it did not look good for the Tendo engagement. Nabiki knew where Kasumi's thoughts were going because she had the same ones when she heard this herself. "If you or I ever think about having him as our man we need to step up or be ass out."

Ranma after changing, headed to his room replayed what he had seen Kasumi do. It took a few minutes but by then he was in bed and he had finally figured it out. Of how she used the WA of the dojo to push him even though she was over 10 meters away. It was something he knew he would not be able to duplicate as a male any time soon. Therefore, he would have to practice it while in his female form until he was better at sensing the WA around him as a male. Once he figured that out, he did as he had promised and reviewed the spar. At first he was having a problem spotting what was wrong, but unknowing he slipped into his saber training he figured out the problem. _It was their weapons, they were all wrong for the style they used_. He then replace the weapons with saber versions of them and found that their styles matched perfectly with them. _What the hell did that mean?_ Ranma asked himself. He put that to the side; he sat up and grabbed one of his note pads he kept near his bed. He spent a good two hours designing the two new weapons. Along the way, he also designed a two-headed spear. Once making sure of what he wanted he fell asleep.

The next day Ranma had left early. He met Michael at his apartment and showed him the new designs. "If I help you make these do you think we could finish them by the end of school?"

"Sure the Naginata and the two headed spear could be done in ten minutes and two hours respectfully. The spear taking so long due to the modifications you want to do. Now the fans that would be tricky, but the design is sound. It is the different triggers that you want that may stop us. I'll call my friend in the States Rick and see what he thinks about it." The two spent the day working on the fans. They had working prototypes by noon but they were still having trigger problems. One set looked as if it would work, it past all of their test but Ranma wanted to test one last thing.

Even though Nabiki never did it, Ranma knew it was a move that the fans had to be able to handle. So he flipped open the fans and threw them at the target. The fans discharge on the target as he had hoped and passed all retest afterwards. Ranma thanked Michael then left for home with the weapons. Arriving at the dojo, he stashed the weapons away with the others and went inside. Only to be sent via Mallet-sama Air to the park for all his troubles. Having the night off from night school Ranma met Kasumi and Nabiki in the dojo at the time they normally would go in. Once there he explained, what he saw was the problem with the moves that they were using.

"You see the problem that you two are having is that you are fighting with the wrong weapons for your style. It so happens that I have what you should find is more conductive to your style." Ranma handed the Naginata to Kasumi and the fans to Nabiki. Then he handed the instructions for each of them. He went through them with the two and emphasized the part about what it will feel like to be hit by it. Nabiki's fans had preset settings of one when closed and three along the edge when open for now but normal settings were three and six. It would only fire off when her finger was in a particular spot when closed but fired every time when open. Kasumi's blade had the normal adjustable settings and the spear end only had one and three settings. Ranma disabled the weapons first then let the two spar without the discharge. After five minutes, the two were fighting as if they had always had them. The points were now even across the board though Nabiki was on the more receiving end of the physical side. Ranma then reset the weapons to their lowest settings and they spared again. The two went for a good 30 minutes without a point. Kasumi made the first mistake of the spar and paid dearly for it. She had jabbed the right side of Nabiki with the spear end of the Naginata. To which Nabiki redirected, instead of blocking, with her left hand spun inside of her guard and used a backhand slap with the closed fan to Kasumi's jaw.

**Zirk!** "Arrrg…" one knocked out Kasumi.

After using smelling salts to wake her back up Ranma went through where she went wrong and how Nabiki was able to set her up for that move. He also showed her how to avoid being hit if it happens again. Once again, they started back up and it was 15 more minutes before one of the two was hit. Kasumi was using her reach advantage to its max but also forgot something she learns sparing with Nabiki when she was younger. Never ever let Nabiki disengage, you must disengage first or pay the price for it. When she did disengage, Kasumi did not react in time and received not only one thrown open fan to the side but received the other closed fan to the forehead.

Ranma and Nabiki let Kasumi rest some after waking her up. While she was resting, Ranma was teaching Nabiki the new kata he had made up last night for her. Once Nabiki was going, he did the same to Kasumi. Knowing he had two days left tell the test Ranma sat down and began writing down and figuring out the kata for three new styles in draft form. Once it was down, he brought out the staff and practiced with it. He noticed that the two-headed staff kata was a less aggressive but more affective verses more passive fighters. Nabiki had noticed what he was doing and asked about it.

"Well Michael challenged me to come up with a new school based on using light sabers from that anime show." Ranma showed the two the other weapons and all the scrolls he had drafts of. "So far I have gotten novice and advanced forms for all but the three new weapons but it's the force powers that are stumping me. I have learned push and pull. Adapted the chestnut fist, to my whole body to mimic the force speed. Copied and adapted Herbs ability to fly but I am only able to get just a boost when jumping with it so far. I am studying chi and Ki healing techniques to adapt to the style as well but it is hard coming up with it all by myself with nobody to spar or test on. I have only two more days till the test comes and I am not ready yet."

"Ranma" he looked at Kasumi "is this something you really want to do?"

"Yes Kasumi, it is. It is something that I could actually say I had put everything I had into not just because it was a challenge but because it would be something I did and be proud of no matter what the masters that judge it think."

"Then Ranma we will help you. Kasumi and I well spar against you. While we are at school Kasumi could proofread and correct your draft scrolls once they are done take them to be printed up. The only thing you may have to do is have Ranko call aunty up maybe spar with her.," stated Nabiki.

"There will be no need to call aunty she is going to show up tomorrow at lunch so she will be here," said Kasumi.

"Thank you, both of you." Ranma hugged both separately and gave each a kiss on the cheek before turning in for the night. He left two girls that were having a hard time controlling themselves from doing something very perverted.

The next day started off wrong for Ranma from the get go. His pops woke him by tossing him into the koi pond. Then he was treated to an Akane special breakfast. Earning him a one-way trip, back to the koi pond. However, this time on the way down Nodoka walked in the yard and saw him headed for a splash down. Knowing that it was a life or death situation Ranma snatched the WA from the mistress of the home and pushed hard to get away from hitting the water. He was successful in his endeavor at a very high price one he would end up paying that very night. He landed hard on the ground on his side and released the WA back to the mistress of the home. Though he was quick at releasing the WA it was already too late, he had strongly imprinted himself as the man of the home.

Kasumi had tried her best to keep Akane from the kitchen but she had to use the restroom. That was when Akane went in thankfully she was able to use the WA to keep Akane out of what she was cooking but it did nothing for what she made on her own. She tried to emphasize that today was not a good day for her to cook but Akane would not listen to her. She tried to warn Ranma but Genma some how was blocking every one of her warnings. Therefore, she had to sit there and watch as the two began to fight. Then she felt something she only felt when this one person arrived at her home. She tried to stop Akane but she had already begun her swing of that darn mallet. She looked at Nabiki and the look on Nabiki's face told her she also had felt it. There were only four people that ever could or would get the WA of the Tendo home to respond too since the death of Kimiko. Kasumi's touch was gentle but firm lightly there but nothing happened that she did not know about in her home. Nabiki's was like a iron fist it was like she was in the room looking at you. Ranko's was like Kasumi's but very cautious always asking if it was alright to be there, if given the ok it would be like she was in the room also. Ranma's was more of a pinging of a sonar once every 20 seconds, only if something was going down did it step up to once a second. The feeling she got was none of the others but the one she had expected to show up latter in the day. Nodoka's was one of gentle pressure until she matches whichever mistress had a hold of the WA at the time. When she felt the gentle pressure build, she was scared for Ranma she hoped that Akane would not aim for the koi pond this time. To her horror, that was just where Akane had launched Ranma. She felt Nabiki join her in an attempt to pull Ranma away from the water. The two were heavily committed to the WA when it was ripped from them by a strong male spirit than given back two seconds later. Nabiki and Kasumi did not know it then but their mate had shown himself in the most erotic way possible.

Nodoka walked into the Tendo yard earlier than she had expected. She flexes her senses slowly matching the mistress of the home but never taking control just riding the flow. She was just settling in when she felt the WA shift heavily in one direction. That was when she felt a second mistress add herself. Being curious she look in the direction that two mistresses would put all they had into helping. What she saw was a handsome young man falling from the ski towards the koi pond. The next thing she knew she felt a male's spirit take hold of the WA of the home. Normally that would not worry Nodoka but what the man did with it did. She saw him make a pushing motion with is hand and she felt the WA push him back away from the water to above the dry land. After he landed, she helped the young man into the home where Kasumi and Nabiki help lay him down to recover. When walking in the home she not only felt the shift but saw the shift in the two girls' moods from worry to sexual excitement.

A few minutes later Ranma was reintroduced to his mother for the first time in eleven years. She had asked how he was doing and he told her about his grades, night schooling and the other things that he was up too. Too the surprise of Akane, Genma (panda), and mister Tendo. Nodoka was very happy to hear he was doing so well with everything.

"Mother, Ranko told me that you were an exceptional swords woman I would ask for a spar."

"I would be happy to do so son." The two walked out to the dojo followed by Kasumi and Nabiki. Once there Nodoka loosened her kimono to give herself more flexibility and began to do some stretches. Ranma went over to the weapon racks and picked up two bokken. Returning to where his mother was stretching he handed one to her. "Thank you son." Nodoka said smiling.

The two moved to the center of the dojo in relaxed stands. Before Kasumi could give the signal to begin, they had rushed each other to start the spar. To the two Tendo girls the fight looked even for the first ten minutes. It looked like it would be a long spar when for some unknown reason Ranma stopped it.

"Mother can I ask a question?"

"Sure son, ask what you must. If it is something I may have an answer to I will."

"I have noticed that your style of fighting and the way you hold the blade is different than most." seeing her nod to continue. "Your style is not meant for a single plane blade is it?" Seeing the shocked look on his mothers face. "It was meant for a blade that was dangerous from all planes was it not?" Ranma went back to the weapons rack and put the bokken away. He moved over to where he stashed the sabers. Feeling a little sneaky, Ranma threw a fish dart with some of his chi added in followed by one of the activated long sabers hilt first. Picking up the split able double bladed one for himself. Using one blade and putting the other in hammer space, he attacked his mother.

Nodoka did not know what to say or think. Her son had some how figured out something about her past which she was trying to hide. Her train of thought was derailed when her senses screamed at her to move. In doing so she was able to get out of the way of the fish dart but not her bokken. Her bokken was stuck just above the hilt portion. The discharging chi snapped the bokken at that point. She noticed something coming her way and grabbed it by the hilt. The hair on the back of her neck began to rise but she did not have the time to contemplate it due to her son's attack. The fight had gone a good 30 minutes with her son steadily upping the pressure neither backing down.

Ranma was hard pressed he had upped his attack to the best he could do but could not come close to breaking his mothers guard. So on a hunch, he jumped back retrieved the other half of the saber and attached the two. Then once again, he was pressing the attack. Nodoka was surprised when Ranma had pulled the second sword out and attached it to the first one. She had been impressed with is fighting ability so far. Ranma's new attack had raised her impression even more due to how hard it was to handle the double bladed weapon. Ranma could not believe it that he still could not break her guard so he made his final attempt, separated the two halves, and began his attack once again.

The Tendo girls were slack jawed they knew Ranma was good but seeing him with his mother was amazing. The two were itching to fight him now. Both thinking about how much they could improve.

Ranma once again stopped the spar. "Ok mother, now that you're done testing me." Ranma saw his mother smirk. "Show me your real skill, please." The smile he received from his mother was electric. Nodoka changed her stance from a defensive to a more aggressive one. For the next 20 minutes, Nodoka showed Ranma just how good she was never once actually hitting Ranma but stopping the blade just short and holding it in place showing him where he would have been hit at. Nodoka finally called a stop to the spar when she felt Ranma in a last ditch effort push her with what she sensed was force power.

"Halt Ranma" she turned to the two Tendo girls. "Could the two of you leave for a moment please? I need to discus something that is a family secret with my son. We will join the two of you in the house afterwards." After the two girls left and before Ranma was able to say anything "Ranma please sit. I know what you want to say but sadly I can not train you." seeing Ranma's expression "The style was not meant for males to learn, it is hard for even females to under take its training. But I have to ask you where you learned to push like that."

"I learned it by watching Kasumi spar with Nabiki one night when she used it on me thinking I was someone sneaking around the dojo. When I asked her to teach me it, she said it was her mother's technique and could not teach it to me. So I experimented and finally was able to copy it though it is very weak."

"I was afraid of that. Well it looks like I have no choice." Ranma was getting a strange vibe from his mother, and her expression was sad. The next thing Ranma knew he was splashed with water turning him into a her. "I might not be able to teach my son but I can teach my daughter." Seeing Ranma-chan had a scared expression. "A mother will always know their child. I have always known that it was you my child; you have nothing to fear from me. I would never have held that contract against you, your father…. Nevertheless, we must keep up appearances do not let anyone know of this. Now that that is out of the way. There is much you need to know, did you ever wander why Kimiko died?"

Nodoka spent the next half an hour explaining that the style both she and Kimiko practice was very hard on the body and spirit. If not released in a certain way every so often the body would break down. Then she explained how it was done and why it had to be that way. The final thing she told her was what mister Tendo did that literally killed Kimiko. Ranma's eyes bugged out. "Yes son, if you do not provide for those two girls by tomorrow night you will end up killing them in the same way that their father did their mother. They had proposed and you had accepted. You are at least spiritually married to the two of them already. You just need to physically reinforce it or it will kill them. I am going in now sit here and think about it. When I mean physically it does not have to be your male side, though you will have to do so some time within the next year. Also if you do not do the same it will kill you as well." With that, she left Ranma to think.

R/R please it is the only way to know if I am doing what you like or not.


	4. Rebirth

Chapter 4

Ranko was in the shower cleaning up after 16+ hours of endurance training. Nika was still out cold but she expected him to be awake by time she was finished. He had better be awake, because I am hungry. I plan to visit each and every one of the restaurants in the area by time we leave. When she finished the shower she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. _… … HOLLY SHIT! Moms' rebirthing technique really worked. … That is new … where those come from … that has possibilities …_

What caused those comments were all the changes that occurred when she used the force rebirthing technique to force her body into its proper self. She now looked like she should if there had been no malnutrition or any other health related problems (brain damage, broken bones, etc.). Unfortunately or could it be fortunately, some of the adventures she has had, left D. N. A. markers as well as psychological additions to her make up. She heard Nika moving around the main room. She decided to give him a shock. Hence she walked out stark naked.

Nika opened his eyes slowly to adjust to the lighting. _God that girl is voracious. Never thought she would stop_. He could hear the shower going so he knew where the red head was. Therefore, he got up and went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He was just sitting down on the end of the bed with a cup when the door to the bathroom opens admitting goddess. He knew there would be changes but this was …

In walked a 6' 6" fire haired goddess. (a/n: what would you call hair that started from the roots in a red, orange, and yellow mix mimicking fire with patches of black mimicking smoke intermingling in it, in an ever-changing pattern as she moved.) After taking a better look, he also notices that her eyes were no longer the same they seemed more reptilian in nature. Her four K9's were slightly bigger and very pointy. He also noticed that her chest was bigger but with her larger size, it did not look so out of proportion like before. Looking at the waist area, he spotted something flash into view then disappears a few times. Then it hit him it was a tail with its fur in the same pattern as her hair. The hands seem to be the same but better scrutiny showed the nails were thicker, harder, and sharper than before.

The way Ranko was staring made a shiver run up Nika's spinal column. It was that, come hither my lovely and satisfy your queen NOW, look. The only thing saving his continued health was Ranko's stomach. "You **owe** me one **mate**." Ranko said walking over and putting on Nabiki's school clothes. "You can use mine, food first then shopping." Once Nika showered and dressed, the two did as she said.

Ranko could still remember the talk and demonstration she had received.

"Ranma-chan can you tell me what do you see/sense."

"I see you but I get this feeling that there is a lot more to you that I can not see."

"That is very good." Nodoka swelled with pride that her son/daughter was so advance in the way, but was sadden that she was also. "How about now?" Ranma received a hot water balloon to the face.

"For a moment it was like a surge of power but then it hid again." Nodoka was so overjoyed she stepped forward to hug her son. Nodoka pulled up short when Ranma sneezed. Testing a theory she stepped again and the same thing happened. Ranma keep sneezing until she stepped back.

_He should not have been able to get that far. I must step up both my child's and the Tendo girls training. I thought I had more time than this. Must step up schedule if not I could loose all three._ "Ranma I need you to promise me on your honor that you will not move. No matter what happens, you must not move. Ranma as you will soon learn, when using our style any and I mean any viable person of age is a suitable mate including myself. As I must reiterate no fainting, flinching, and especially try not to react. Or I may take you her and now."

"You have my word; the best way to do so may be the soul of ice."

"Please do so, tell me when you are ready."

When Ranma told her he was ready, Nodoka released her hold on her power. To Ranma there was a power spike but not much more than that. The only difference was it stayed and it began to caress his body. "You see Ranma; our style has a profound affect on the environment around us much more than the other schools. The other schools are single minded and takes in one of the two main aspects leaving out all the other four minor aspects. Our school teaches all, in your case 12 unlike the normal 6 one can learn." What she did next should have had Ranma faint dead away, if it were not for the soul of ice. The power rolling of Nodoka when she dropped her kimono blinded Ranma's senses. He was finally able to see that the power was being held in check by some kind of harness. The harness was actually absorbing the power. Finally, his vision cleared and what he saw nearly caused him to fail his mother. His mother was completely naked in front of him in an open slave servant stance. Feet shoulder width apart, arms out palms up, and head held high with eyes closed. Nodoka's body was hairless, from the neck down. The harness his senses picked up was actually a elaborate shibari harness made of silk rope. The only other thing was nipple clips with a chain with a weight connecting the two clips.

"As you see I have had to resort to drastic measures just to function sometimes. Other times…" What was not said was understood. Now he understood that his mother had to do what she had to. "Unlike Kimiko, I still had that option. I will have to teach this harness technique to both you and the girls. Finally Ranma, how old do you think I am?"

Ranma finally took a very appreciative look at his mother. Her body was in great shape, full firm breasts, and soft skin that still held a youthful appearance. At first glace anyone would say not a day over 28. "If I go by looks I would say 28 but by my count the youngest I would say 34." the whole time trying not to notice the fluid dripping down Nodoka's legs.

"Thank you my son but no. My real age is in the range of 636 give or take a year or two." Nodoka said many other things about how she stayed so young looking and how Ranma and the girls will soon be able to do so. She had left shortly afterwards so he could think.

Walking into the main home, Nodoka took a good look with her senses at the states of the young women currently sitting at the dinner table. It saddened her at what she saw. _They are much further along than I suspected. Those two will not last long before it is too late to do anything. "_Girls there is something I must tell you."

"Yes aunty?"

"What I have to tell you is something I was hoping not to ever have to divulge to you. It has to do with your mother."

Both girls sat up straight, one thing the two had always wanted was to know more about their mother. "Please aunty, tell us everything you can about our mother. We know so little and father won't tell us anything when we ask. I have even gone through the attic looking for things and have notice that everything that had to do with her is no longer there. If it was not for the hidden pictures that I have we would not remember what she looked like." That information infuriated Nodoka. Not only did Soun kill Kimiko he has tried to erase her presence.

"Than it is a good thing that I have the personal belongings she had me keep so long ago." In hearing, that the two girls broke down crying knowing there was still some piece of their mother. "In time I will bring them to you but that is not what I have to talk to you about. Ranma has told me that you have begun to study your mothers' art. I am proud that you are but it also saddens me that she was not here to help in the coming trials. Because your mothers' art and mine are the same, I will teach both of you and Ranko. I plan to adopt her as my own to carry on where Ranma cannot. Now to what I need to tell you, that feeling that you feel right now. The feeling of emptiness, that you are missing something vital to your being. That is because now you two are spiritually bonded to Ranma through the force. It is something that is rarely done but very powerful. Until you physically bond as well, this feeling will grow until it kills you. This is what killed your mother." that revelation shocked the two.

They had conflicting thoughts, on one hand they were basically given the go ahead to be with Ranma but to know that they had to or die the did not like. The fact that they now knew what had killed their mother was a relief. "Aunty if what you say is true, why did mother have to die, could she not have been "physical" with daddy so she would have lived?" asked a concerned Nabiki.

"Unfortunately, your father was not the one she had bonded with when it happened. Your father was not strong in spirit, so he could not do what Ranma did in taking command of the WA of the home. It was one of your father's students that had done so in meditation. After that day, your mother would pine for the young man, always wanting to be near him. Your father threw the student out of the school. Kimiko wanted a divorce so she could be with him but your father would not release her. Saying if she did divorce him he would take you three and she would never see you again. So she stayed knowing what would happen to her when doing so."

"Aunty do you know who that student was?" asked Kasumi even though she had an idea.

"Yes I do Kasumi, tell me this since the two of you began this training has any one around her acted strange lately?"

"Now that you say so I have. Dr. Tofu has started to go nuts around me as he does with Kasumi. Are you saying Dr. Tofu is that student?" asked Nabiki.

"That is correct, though he has changed his name since then." Any further discussion was interrupted when Ranma entered the home. The relief and sexual need could be seen on the girls faces as he made his way to them. "Now you know what your mother had felt for Tofu. As I had told Ranma before, all engagements are off now. Even if the three of you never marry, this responsibility has greater weight than anything prior. I know that you three need to talk so before I go, Nabiki I need you to get a hold of Ranko's paper work so I could officially adopt her as my own. Bye son, we will talk soon."

_That had been the start of a relationship I never knew how I lived without before._ Ranko thought while shopping. She found out early on in the shopping trip that she could no longer wear heavy clothes. For some reason it would feel like she was being suffocated by them. Being resized, for all her clothes was very trying for her. Especially when she had to stand butt naked, in front of the girl with the measuring tape, to do it. She ended up picking up a new bikini, formal dress, underwear, and the sundress she was currently wearing. She had to buy some material to add to the dress she had on two nights ago. She lengthens the dress, so it reached her ankles, but only wove the nylon down to the mid hip area. She also redid the front so it would once again stop just under her belly button. Nika on the other hand just wanted a three button up dress shirts, two slacks, one pair of shorts, and a nice business suit.

On a hunch, when coming in from shopping Nika had spied that a business convention was being held at the hotel, the two got nicely dressed and attended. Using Nika's business sense and Ranko's technical know how, the two had conversed themselves into brokering over 30 different deals. Ten of which were in the $10m U.S. range. They were also asked to be the intermediary on 15 others by the time convention was over. Nika was smart enough to have Ranko call a few of the law firms he had contacts with to set things up legally. If everything went right by Monday the next week, they would have their first billion yen in the bank after taxes and other legal fees. They left with over 400 business cards and 75 100,000¥ yen checks to retain their companies' services in other fields.

Ranko did not know what hit her when they made it to their room that night, or was it morning… Either way Nika with all that money and business talk had gotten him supper horny. Ranko was still in her formal gown and had only made two steps into the room when Nika tackled her and ripped her panties off. They never made it too the bed that night/morning.

The two lovers spent the next day at either the pool or seeing the sights. Even though they still had one more night they decided to leave Sunday night to go home. Arriving late in town, they decided to stay at a motel near the banks. Many things needed to be done early in the morning. The first thing they did that next morning was go to the embassy for china and get new passports, ids, and business visas. Next, they went to the bank, deposited the checks, and opened personal accounts. The last place they visited was the legal firm that was handling most of the deals that were set up. It took a few hours to finish all the proper paperwork needed.

Arriving home, Ranko stretched her senses out and noticed only Kasumi was in. Using her training, she allowed the WA to flow through her as if she was not there. In doing so, she was able to sneak up behind Kasumi and hug her getting a startled gasp from her. When Kasumi turned around she had to look up to see who it was that hugged her. She looked at the woman that was in front of her knowing it was Ranko but checking out all the changes. She knew there would be some but she did not think they would be that drastic. Then she took in the clothes she wore. The sundress was something they normally could not get her in but for some reason she was in one. Ranko normally had great fashion sense, but the belt she had did not belong one bit. She would have commented if she did not see it twitch. Ranko seeing that Kasumi had figured out about her tail, she let it unwrap itself from around her waist. It was a good thing that she had learned self-control, it had allowed her to go through the convention and all the other things they did today without anyone knowing she had a tail. The only time she showed it was at the embassy as was required to show that she was from that area.

"You look beautiful Ranko-chan, so I see the rebirthing technique has done wanders for you. Where is Nabiki, Ranko-chan?"

Ranko stepped up to Kasumi and kissed her passionately "In a minute she will be here but before that I have something for you to see." Collecting herself Kasumi fallowed Ranko out of the kitchen into the living area. She saw a strange man there and was about to greet the man as a proper hostess would when something in the back of her mind told her to take a better look. Therefore, she opened up her senses and quickly found her answer.

"Nabiki, is that really you?"

"Yes it is but the name is Nai Kaw of the Amazons of Jusenkyo and you have met my wife Ran ko also of the Amazons of Jusenkyo. When I am male please call me Nika."

"Oh my, the two of you got married." Kasumi said with as sad voice.

Hearing his sister's voice "We had too, it was the only why to do some of the things we have done." She then explained what the two have been up to the whole weekend. "By the way, it was the only way that I can see both of us could be married to her legally. You still have the real guy water right? I will need to make this form permanent, with all the business deals we are working on. This way you marry Ranma and I have Ranko. I wander what you would look like as a man." he said the last as a joke but she could see the far off look both Ranko and Kasumi had. When the drool started flowing from the side of Ranko's mouth, he knew something just might happen that night even if it was with instant spring water. Thus, two hours, one packet, and half of the real spring water later a very satisfied Ranko, Nabiki, and Akuma (male Kasumi) lay in Kasumi's bed. Ranko passed out half an hour earlier when Akuma and Nika were doing her. Kasumi having been done by Nika returned the favor in that last half hour. Akuma had sworn that he would use the other half of water in the morning and go to the embassy for papers.

Akuma was a virtual twin to Nika the only differences was his hair a dark green and had bright green eyes. Everyone went to wash up and in Nabiki and Kasumi's case change. Ranko did not change due to the technique needing a week to settle in so she tried waterproof soap but the soap began to irritate her. Therefore, she sat, meditated, and used the force to temporally lock the curse. Unfortunately, she messed up and forced the only other thing that would lock the curse for about a week. The only bad thing was that she forgot she now was part dragon, cat, and phoenix. The scream that she omitted would be remembered for months.


	5. Divine change

A/N: slight D&D ("Deities and Demigods" and "Plane Scape") and Warhammer

Chapter 5

Bastet sat watching her desired human begin its second stage/evolution/heat/monthly. Picking up her remote she paused the action and got up to make this human this century's avatar. _Lets see… What type of cat should I merge with you…? Saber tooth… nix done too many times, Panther… nix-same reason. Hmm, that cat has not been around for some time I will use It. _Just as her magic was building to its peak… She heard multiple coughs. Seeing her concentration was broken she turned to yell at who had interrupted her. What she saw were four demons (Succubus, Alu-fiend, Erinyes, and a Pit-fiend), three goddesses (Nike, Sekhmet, and Taiia), and Tiamat.

"You really do not think we are going to let you take what is ours do you?" she was not sure who said it but she thought it was the Erinyes.

She thought about what she wanted to say. "Let's see, you are here because he beat the tar out of you. You, you, and you want a piece of that hard meat and contracts from his father and Happi. You and you are here about subjects of yours getting their head handed to them. In addition, you are here because of all those victories. So that explains why they are here, can you explain your excuse Sekhmet?"

"If you do not recall it **I was to get the next one.** You had the last one this one is **mine**. I got a message saying that the others here also had a claim so we got together and worked it out."

"What did the bunch of you come up with?"

"We decided to give the human a blessing/curse though the Alu is a rep for some others."

"Of course being I have the most stable portal and magic of all of us you came to me. Being we are doing this with so many. Put whatever blessing/curse in the blender so we can get this done. So who is first up?"

"I am," said Taiia. Taiia looked human, if said human had red skin, golden hair, three eyes, and four arms. She has been known to give things and take things. "This human defeated one of mine; I will grant her the phoenix's ability to be reborn by fire. However, I will take its innocence." Taiia walked up to the blinder, pulled out an egg, drop it in, and then vanished.

"I will go next, my gift is not as grand as most of you will give but for this human it will be sufficient. It will be the first of its kind, the first human with the powers of a succubus. As its power rises it will gain more but for now polymorph and telepathy." the succubus did as Taiia and dropped the egg in. _To think this human may be stronger than that bitch Morrigan. Cannot wait until those two bash heads._

"Though the succubus had beaten me to it I will add Erinyes powers as well. It will start with Charm, Cunning, and the ability to never be surprised." after doing so the Erinyes left. The Erinyes and succubus looked like each other, insanely beautiful woman with as set of big wings. The only difference was the Erinyes' wings were feathery and the Succubus' were leathery.

"I grant the dragons blood curse, combined with the phoenix blood not only will it make this human virtually immortal but it will never completely die. It will remember everything each and every time it dies. I will even grant this human the ability to pass any one of its gifts to its mates." _With that swell in Ki and intelligence I wander how much damage it will cause. _said Tiamat

"I will integrate all of the mind sets into the humans primal instincts. I will leave the honor it holds but remove its blatant goodness. I will also grant the spell symbol of pain and use of a fear aura," said the pit fiend. It looked like a giant winged humanoid, gargoylish in appearance, with huge bat-wings that can wrap around their body. It had a tendency to burst into flames if angered or excited.

Nike just smirked, dropped her egg and flew off. She had looked like a very tall, winged woman. Sekhmet and Bastet new that would most likely come back to haunt them later. The Alu walked up and said, "I am a rep for Slaanesh, Khorne and Tzeentch each wanted to "BLESS" the human. Slaanesh grants the human; Claws that will enhance its ability to give pleasure/**pain**. That is do to the "pleasure" it gave a Keeper of secrets in the beat down it received last week."

"I always wondered who put it in the infirmary for so long." stated Sekhmet.

"As I am informed it will be there for three more weeks. Anyway, Khorne grants the enslavement of the Bloodthirster that the human crushed also last week. It could call for it once every three days. Tzeentch likes all the transformation magic that is around the human and has gifted the ability to change at will." she dropped the three eggs and left.

"I can just guess what you had planned so all you have to do is match the look to that of Felicia. I on the other hand will give him a male version of it as well. I would hate to be that Tailbin dude when Felicia comes within the human's sense range. She being the only female of her kind will end up seeking the human out and getting herself pregnant. Nothing will stop her or him that first time afterwards …," Sekhmet said as she added hers.

"Fine, there done." she set the blender to liquefy for 30 seconds. When done, she picked up the pitcher and moved over to the portal opening chanted some magic and pored. Once the mixture was covering the red head, she lit a match and dropped it on her.

Ranko finished rinsing off the waterproof soap not liking how it felt this time. Just as she was moving over to go soak, she was splashed with a thick liquid. Before she could react, the fluid lit on fire. The pain it caused made her scream as it seem she was melting.


	6. Calm

Chapter 6

When Nabiki, Kasumi, and Nodoka; Nodoka having just walked in the front door, made it to the bathroom what they saw was Ranko enveloped in flames. Nodoka using her force sight directed the girls on what to do. Nodoka knew that once Ranko came out of the flames she would need lots of food to replace what she was using now. Five minutes later Ranko slumped and cleaned off by Nodoka.

When the two made it to the dinner table, Nabiki notice the new changes to Ranko. Ranko now looked like that Felicia game character, fur, ears, and paws. Her eyes were truly reptilian now and she now sported western dragon like wings. She currently had the wings covering herself as if she was in a cloak. They had her sit down and eat.

"The way I figure it she should only be like this when she is in heat once it is over she should revert back to the other state but some of the new changes may stay." said Nodoka. Ranko surprised them all when her form wavered and she no longer had the wings and Felicia look. However, the ears and eyes stayed the same.

"I believe that form is only for fighting." Ranko stated. The rest of the time before Akane arrived home, spent talking about what had happened over the last few days and what future held. Though the three natural borne females noticed that Ranko had acted sexy and with a more cattish tone to her behavior, they did not inform her though. They also worked on a story to tell everyone saying Ranko was somehow stuck again. The story they came up with said some person had saw Ranko and thought she was someone else. Used some scroll on her, which had drastic effects. They were able to remove most of the effects but some had remained. They came up with the idea that Ranko was in heat that was why she could no longer change. Nodoka had left later therefore; she could keep up the act that she still did not know of the curse.

The group called all parties involved to a meeting so everyone would get the same story at one time. Once the group all showed up, and informed on what the deal was. The group moved out to the dojo to visit Ranko. Upon arriving, what the saw was Ranko laying on her stomach with an assortment of weapons within reach. She was in the process of doing maintenance on the duel bladed saber; the parts for it spread about. However, for the life of them they could not pinpoint her true location

Ranko was wearing hot pants, bikini top, and a spiked choker/collar. Those with the ability to sense magic could tell the normal looking small spiked choker/collar was laden with loads of anti-magic. After some time they took notice of what the changes to Ranko were. The cat ears and tail were the first to be notice; though the fact that the tail was doing some kind of kata with some fish darts, occasionally flipping one with a heavy sound, as it hit vital areas of a target on the other side of the dojo was a revelation. The new hair color and length was accepted very quick, the fact that she was purring was not. Though facing the other way she greeted them all by name and asked if they could sit for a few, while she finished her upgrade. When finished she stretched as a cat would and moved over to where the group was. To everyone but the two old ones, as she walked over, she just seemed to have a more fluid and sexier grace to her movements. The old ones knew there was more to it than that and would bide their time to see if it would be reveled. As she got closer, instead of the short person they were use to they were faced with one that was much taller then them.

"When Ranma get big like ancients?" asked Shampoo. Ranko gave her a predator type look and growled some before moving and kneeling between Nabiki and Kasumi. That action alone caused an uproar, of witch she ignored. Until Akane stood in front of

her accusing her of being a pervert and possibly sleeping around behind her back.

"Absolutely, your point being?" said a disinterested Ranko. That was when the others notice Ranko's eyes were not the same as before. Now they had a heavy reptilian look. They still were blue just slited. In her mouth were four very pointy K9's and her tongue was slender and forked like a snake. They found that out when she had sat there for a few and it had popped out to taste the air.

Kasumi and Nabiki saw the new tongue and began to blush thinking of all the kinky uses. Then the two looked at her back for they were the only ones that had that view. Notice that the "bikini" was actually a part of her body. It was as if two tentacles started from near the shoulders, crossed between her breast to wrap around her stomach and back to end up in a flatten cup like piece which actually covered her breast. The fur and color matched that of the tail in its fiery pattern. The cups and tip on either was always black.

Ranko's continued uninterested look at Akane was making the girl boil with rage. To Ranko in front of here was a female trying to dominate her to take her mates. Thus she would need to put this female in her place. Therefore, she began to prepare herself for battle. To everyone Ranko's form blurred for a second. New changes were now upon the girl. She now had cat like limbs from the elbows and knees. She had set herself in a crouch ready to attack at a drop of a hat. She now had huge bat like wings protruding from her back. The extra set of limbs seemed to be a hybrid set; strength and size of the hind legs but with claw like hands similar to the arms. Again for some reason she seemed to be three feet at random from her previous location though she has yet to move.

_That bitch best move, from my mates or I will have to put her in her place._ thought Ranko not knowing she was now using her telepathy to broadcast to her mates. It had surprised the two for a second but then remembered how Ranko was acting feline earlier. The two were able to get Akane to sit back down away from Ranko and them. Akane did not want to admit that Ranko had just scared the shit out of her, so she played it off.

The two village idiots began their normal act until Ranko used her fear aura making them back down very quickly. The reactions varied, Ukyo liked the new look and said she did not mind if Ranko staid that way, she loved him no matter what. The amazons did not say much until Nabiki handed a copy of Ranko's new id to Cologne. She just said "I see… at least now I can teach you as my heir now. Be prepared for it sister."

"Thank you Elder."

The two idiots jumped in her case about getting stuck and how the schools needed to be joined. Then Soun said "Well if all else fails we could get some more guy water and Akane can still marry Ranko." Akane blew up and started yelling that she would rather die that do that and she would never marry Ranma no matter what.

"If that is the way it is Akane I see no ether choice," said Ranko. "Tendo Soun, I believe that when I first got here I was given a choice on who I would marry."

"You will marry Akane stupid boy as head of this family you will do as I say." yelled Genma

"I will not marry that self centered pervert." said Akane

"No I will not." said Ranko

"You will do so or I will disown you."

"Fine, I Saotome Ranma does here by renounces the Saotome name and the Saotome Ryu of the anything goes." she turned to Kasumi "I Ran Ko of the Jusenkyo amazons master of the Rouge Force Saber Ryu wish to stay at your home if I my." bowing to her.

"You are always welcome here Ran Ko." said Kasumi. Soun tried to say something but cut off by Ranko's reply.

"You are to kind, so when is the wedding and where is that fine-looking groom of yours any way?" Cologne sat back she by some means knew this had been some sort of set up but she could not tell where it was going. She did on the other hand know of the Rouge force before and it was a formidable style. It has been said the last practitioner was last seen 400 years ago. Tales of that schools ability still told in the village to this day.

Happosai was still trying to get some memory from way back when finally he has able to put two and two together. He too knew of the school that Ranko had said. It was the only school he would ever allow one of his to transfer to. _If they think I am perverted ha._ He also sat back knowing there was more to come.

"He is on a training trip." Soun was finally able to get through.

"What is this talk about you getting married? What do you mean she is allowed to stay her I have not given permission? As head of this house it is I who has say on who is to stay and who does not."

"To bad I was hopping to meet the man that has finally tamed the WA of this home. That must be one special man to do that. At least this time, the mistress of the home will not pay the price of that taming unlike last time." a voice from the dojo doors sounded. Everyone turned to see Nodoka standing there.

Both Happosai and Cologne came to the same conclusion on how the mother of the girls died when they heard this.

"Mother did all go as you had hoped?" Ranko said.

"Yes child, as of today you are now my daughter." Nodoka said as she walked over to her and bent down to kiss Ranko's cheek. Ranko had known that Nodoka was in dire straights before she left. Now with the new senses she could tell Nodoka was trying everything she could just to be able to act just a little ok. She could also see she was slipping fast. When Nodoka went for the kiss, Ranko used a new technique she was experimenting on. She built up some heavy lust chi in her mouth then turned her head so she could kiss Nodoka on the lips. Once done, to make the kiss look innocent she quickly forced the chi into Nodoka. The force of the give made the kiss break quickly enough that it only looked like a peck. She knew if she did not do so she would have ended up doing her mom right then in front of everyone.

Seeing the charge straighten out Nodoka, _It will only last for an hour at your current state. _Ranko sent to her mom. Normally it was a slow infusion but now it had to be done at a fast pace. Happosai felt the infusion and knew immediately what was done. He then reached into his gi, pulled a scroll out, and handed it to Ranko "Read this some other time." He bowed to her and left the dojo.

A few arguments had begun to start when Nodoka's cell phone rang. She got up and answered it, after talking for a few minutes she returned not to happy. _Mother something is wrong what is it._ "Later, elder Cologne I have something for you." she passed over a coin. Cologne looked at the coin Nodoka handed her and blanched.

"What can this one do revered mother?" asked Cologne handing the coin back to Nodoka. Shampoo and Moose knew of only one that Cologne could call that excessively that way.

"Prepare your home for duty." Was all Nodoka said. Within seconds the amazons were gone. "I would like to talk with my daughter and her students." It was a statement which had to be obeyed. Once the dojo was cleared she asked "How long would it take to get all your things in order if you needed to leave? I need to know this because some things have happened that has forced the timetable to advance at a rapid pace. Originally, we were not to leave until next year but you all have advanced further than I had anticipated. Even then, we were not going to leave for six months but something has come up. As it is the sooner we leave the better."

"There is more to it is it not mother?" Ranko had once again lain on her stomach, this time though she was across both Kasumi and Nabiki's lap. Both had been feeling up her tentacles and tail.

"Yes there is, a man…" before she was able to continue Ranko held her hand up to stop her. Next, her tail whipped in a direction opposite of the main house three times. Seconds later, they all heard three cries of pain, two male and one female. Ranko waved her mother on. "This man I had at one time considered my son has been killed. That is why we must leave as soon as possible."

"Fine we will need two days. Mother you will need to remove us from school while the rest of us get all the legal paperwork dealt with. Nabiki we need to set up a board for the company and put someone we trust as a rep for us while we are gone. Mother if this is that thing you told me about, how long should you guess we will be gone?"

"Yes it is, round trip min about two to three years. However, if what I expect I would say ten to fifteen. If possible, we may visit for a week once a year. Girls in the morning I will bring your mothers things with me, after the day's business we will meet here in the dojo and I will pass it over."

Nabiki and Kasumi did not know what to think. "For now mother I think it would be wise for Nika, Akuma, and my self to relieve you." The energy release that night would have profound affects nine months later in the ward and the three closes wards.

R&R plz flames are welcome but you should reread the story before you send it. You answer may be already there. Try to keep it constructive, the flashback thing I will try to fix so it is more recognizable.

Only a few will know what type of were Ranma is. You may see it in my stories more often now that I remembered it.


End file.
